User blog:Derpinator9001/OC Data Files - Kyo Akimoto
Description Kyo Akimoto is a youkai who has control the Power of Space. Kyo has a taste for sandwiches, the Touhou Project Games, sleeping, and Anime, specifically that of the Yuri genre. He is Friends with Jeffrey Blackfang, Marika Akabane, and Ash Gray, 3 people who has similar experiences with him. Despite having all this power at his disposal, Kyo justs wants to abandon it all and live a normal life. He still hates those who are evil though, and has been known to kill and dismember them mercilessly. After getting dragged into the war between the Phoenix Union and Japana, he has dedicated his time to protecting the borders. Kyo is soon dragged into a cosmic calamity involving his heritage. Personal Info Tier: '''High 4-B | Low 2-C | 1-A | High 1-A '''Name: Kyo Akimoto Gender: Male A.K.A: The Demon in the Great Glass Prison, The Resident Gap Troll, A cheap knockoff of Yukari Yakumo, Saber Alter Executioner Attitude: Cheerful, Lazy, Trollish Alignment: Chaotic Good Nationality: Japanese Occupation: None, he considers himself the "Resident Gap Troll." Weapon of Choice: Katana of Jade Stardust, "Midday Constellation" Age: '''Thousands of years, views the concept of time as irrelevant '''Status: Alive Likes: *Sandwiches *His Katana *Playing Touhou *Harsh Sunlight *Hanging out with Marika, Jeffrey, and Ash. *Watching Yuri. That's right, YURI!!! *Sleeping all day Dislikes: *Teenyboppers *Hippies *Selfies *Smartphones *Yaoi, obviously. Signature Quote: "Ooohhh Look at this." Theme: UN Owen was her? Rock Remix Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman and, Martial Artist, Force Field Creation, Danmaku, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, can summon swords made of light, Time Manipulation, Nigh-Omniscience, Omnipresence, Acausality, Non-Corporeal, Telepathy, Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5, 8, 10), Regeneration (True-Godly), Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Invulnerability, Information Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Plot Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Durability Negation, Power Negation. Attack Potency: Solar System Level (Should be no weaker than Joshiro) | Universe Level+ (The rifts he creates destroy the universes they are connected to) | Outerverse Level (Can contend with Rosaline in a battle outside of space and time) | High Outerverse Level (Had it not been for Nexodeus interfering, Kyo would have destroyed Outer Heaven.) '''Speed: '''Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Irrelevant | Omnipresent (Has become one with all space of any dimensional plane, be it one, be it infinite, be it beyond the concept of dimensions.) '''Lifting Strength: '''Star class (Uses stars as projectiles) | Immeasurable | Irrelevant | Irrelevant '''Striking Strength: '''Solar System Level (Can casually break planets larger than Jupiter apart, Leveled several stars with the just the force of one sword swing) | Universe Level+ (Everytime the Dimensional Razor creates a rift, the universe it connects to will spontaneously self destruct once the rift closes) | Outerverse Level (Traded Blows with his sister Rosaline) | High Outerverse Level (Could have easily annihilated Outer Heaven had it not been for Nexodeus.) '''Durability: '''Star Level (Tanked a point blank supernova, without taking any damage) | Universe Level+ | Outerverse Level | High Outerverse Level (Tanked a prolonged Stand Rush from Symphony Soldier Requiem and Joshiro wielding the Susano'o unit) '''Stamina: '''Limitless '''Range: '''Irrelevant Notable Attacks and Techniques Spacial Sign "Meteor Mash" - Kyo's fist glows Blue, then he rushes at his foe and slugs them with the impact of a giant meteor. The foe is stunned. Nexus Sign "Satellite Cannon" - Kyo loves the sunlight, so he charges up power by taking in sunlight, then blasts an orange beam at the foe. Spacial Sign "Ultimate Stardust Hail" - Stars rain down on the foe, inflicting damage and making the foe flinch. Gap Portals - Being the deity in charge of space, Kyo taught himself the art of opening portals in other dimensions. Kyo rips open the fabric of space and forms a portal in which he can travel through, and he can partially partially open a portal to sit on. Kyo can link these portals to any location he desires, like how he used it to steal Alexia's sake bottle. For the sake of overpoweredness, having a gap opened inside an opponent will split him in half, resuting in an instant kill. Closing a gap while something is between it will cut it in half at the point of contact. Nexus Sign "Cruel Dazzle of the Midday Constellation" - Releases rings of bullets, each spiraling outward in the opposite direction as the previous one. This is followed by score of sword shaped energy projectiles flying towards the target, before Kyo moves in to deliver shock waves with his sword, then finishing off with a series of slashes at true infinite speed. Nexus Sign "Stardust Force Assault Core Blaster" - A powerful blast of energy charged by glowing stardust rains down on the foe, inflicting very heavy damage, being restrained enough to not kill the victim. Nexus Sign "Hyperspace Jump Gate" - Kyo creates a direct wormhole towards his opponent then goes through it, building up massive speed and slamming into the foe. Kyo sustains serious damage from this, so he cannot use this very often. Nexus Sign "Hubble Meteor Laser Cannon" - A One-Shot-One-Kill variation of Satellite Cannon, except this move forces Kyo to recharge for a while after executing the attack. In return, this move cannot be blocked. Limit Break : Spacial Rend - Kyo's first signature move, He Concentrates his strength to extreme levels, then rends the foe with his katana in such a way that the force of the impact distorts space, killing the foe instantly. If Kyo's Concentration is broken before he excecutes Spacial Rend, it will fail. Nexus Sign "Omnidimensional Subspace Tear" - Kyo's second signature move, his sword starts to glow silver, then he tears the foe with the power to rip through the fabric of an infinite number of dimensions. Nexus Sign "Trans-Dimensional Reality Severing Razor" - Kyo can create rifts in space. These rifts connect to a random alternate universe. The rifts can last varying amounts of time, before finally closing. One a rift closes, the laws of reality holding that universe together is torn asunder, destroying it instantly. Instant Execution Attack "OverHeaven Destruction" - In a fit of rage, Kyo once annihilated all existing realms, dimensions, and universes. The only realm that remained was Outer Heaven, the home of the Dragon of Boundless Thought, Nexodeus. Feats *Witnessed the recreation of the universe. *One-shotted Constantine's Izanagi-class Battle Super Carrier ship, in base. *Almost Destroyed Outer Heaven completely, had it not been for Nexodeus interfering with her presence. *Fought on par with Joshiro, who has attained Requiem. *Shrugged off a supernova with minimal effort. *Refused to die out of sheer anger. *Prevented countless bad futures. *Fought against Rosaline in a war outside of space and time. *Utterly curbstomped Mk in a sword fight. *Destroyed the 4G. *Routinely beats down gods and eldritch abominations on a daily basis. *Split a galaxy in half at his weakest. Faults and Weaknesses Note: these do not apply to Saber Alter Executioner. *Kyo is very honorbound, and will not resort to dirty tricks even when his life depends on it. This is, of course only when he's not in Alter. *If Kyo's Concentration is broken, he will flinch and Spacial Rend will fail. *He needs Glasses to see. *He cannot use the Gap very well, so he may not end up in the exact location he wants. *HMLC can still be avoided, leaving Kyo in a very vulnerable position. '''Key: '''Weakened | Base | The Demon in the Great Glass Prison | Saber Alter Executioner Trivia *There are absolutely NO Touhou references here. Category:Blog posts